


Content

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Itachi came home content enough to relax - Shisui's concern isn't entirely unwelcome, but it does get in the way of that a bit.





	Content

When one lived with a shinobi, it hardly mattered how silently one entered their home. It meant Itachi wasn’t really surprised when Shisui greeted him from the living room, despite the fact that he’d come home through their bedroom window.

A habit he should really get out of. There was no one to avoid here, after all, since his father didn’t so much as bother visiting them.

Shisui was waiting for him on the sofa, book in hand, the end of his pen now between his teeth. There were two mugs of tea steaming on the coffee table and despite the late hour Itachi welcomed the caffeine, giving Shisui’s thigh a gentle squeeze in thanks as he settled down next to him.

“Have a good day at work, sweetie?” The words were a bit slurred around his pen, Shisui’s nose wrinkling as he grinned. Itachi only hummed, pulling the blanket over his lap and pressing up close.

“Tachi, humming’s not an answer.” Shisui shut his pen in his book and tossed them both on the table, immediately throwing an arm around Itachi’s shoulders. He tugged the ponytail free and ran his fingers through the long hair, Itachi sighing at the feeling.

“You know it’s all confidential.”

“Such a stick in the mud.” Itachi rolled his eyes as Shisui poked at his cheek.

“Bet I could guess where you went at least. Somewhere wet.”

“No.” His tea didn’t have enough sugar in it. Itachi sent a single, forlorn look towards the kitchen, too tired and already too comfortable to think about getting up to fetch more.

Shisui’s leg pressed against his a little harder. “Then why are your pants  _soaked_?”

“Oh. The stitches must have ripped.” The tea was a bit bitter as well, no doubt from Shisui heating the water a bit too much before soaking the leaves.

“Wait, are you  _bleeding_?” The blanket was ripped away, Shisui’s bare leg pink from where it had been pressed up against him. “Itachi,  _what did you do_?”

All he did was shrug, sipping some more of his tea while Shisui cut his pants leg above the injury. There wasn’t much to tell, really, beyond the obvious. It was a clean cut at the very least, and though the stitches had ripped a bit he hadn’t lost too much blood since he could still hold his head up straight.

“Itachi, I swear to all the gods-  _why didn’t you say anything_? Why did you come home?”

He frowned down at Shisui, watching him carefully dab at the wound - and not entirely certain where he’d pulled the cloth from that he was using. “Where else would I go?”

“Oh, I don’t know, probably a long shot here, but  _maybe the fucking hospital_?”

“You’re overreacting.” He really was - they were shinobi and bled on the job all he time.

Shisui sniffed at that, carefully lifting his leg up to see the wound better. “And you  _bled on me_ , so I think I deserve to be a bit dramatic.”

He probably had a point with that. Itachi decided it was best to let him do as he wished, settling into the sofa to drink his bitter, not-sweet-enough tea while Shisui cleaned his wound and even restitched him - the whole while feeling more content than he possible had in his entire life.


End file.
